valoseilfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Reed
The father of Persephone Reed and owner and proprietor of Cafe d'Arsene in Astoria, Oregon on Earth (Horizons). As an NPC, he is portrayed by Joseph Rose. Description Appearance Robert Reed has short brown hair and green eyes, and stands at 6'4" tall. Personality While Robert can come across as more than a little serious at times, and he certainly isn't above a bit of grumbling over some misfortune or other, he nevertheless has a very warm personality. While his quirks, including his grumbling and his wry sense of humor, have put off several prospective customers in the past, he doesn't seem to mind, content that his regular customers feel at home around him, and that he and his daughter have enough to get by. He can be a bit flippant at times with people he doesn't know, but that flippancy turns into casual, friendly conversation with those he knows well, and he's observant enough to remember nearly every detail about his customers, including their likes, dislikes, and schedules. In short, he doesn't put effort into developing many relationships, either personal or professional, but when he does, he makes it count. Biography Background Originally from San Jose, Robert moved with his daughter to Oregon after his wife, Rebecca, passed away. He never seems to go into specifics about that period of his life, choosing instead to tell stories about his childhood or the early years of his marriage, or stories about the times he has had in Astoria. Once he came to Astoria, he bought a house just across from the home of the Chief of Police, James Howard Lee, and renovated it, turning the first floor into a cafe and bakery, which he named Cafe d'Arsene. This caused some confusion, as many didn't understand how this would be affected by local zoning laws, but no one has ever bothered him about this, a possible upside towards catering his store specifically towards the chief of police. While the first floor was converted into his store, the second floor became the primary living quarters. He appears to have a daughter, by the name of Persephone, and he talks about her to his customers fairly frequently, but hardly anyone has seen her, and she has only recently been enrolled in Astoria Middle School. Relationships Persephone Reed Robert's daughter and only child. He seems to be a dedicated father, and, by all appearances, must have been homeschooling her for years, all while running his business by himself. Rebecca Reed Robert's deceased wife. Donald Moorcrest One of the regular customers to frequent the Cafe d'Arsene, Moorcrest and Robert have an amiable relationship. Moorcrest, in particular, has insisted that Robert is the only one capable of brewing coffee to live up to his tastes. James Howard Lee Most likely the source of Robert's idea to turn his home into a coffee shop, James Howard Lee stops by the shop at least twice a day for coffee and donuts, allowing Robert to tease him about being a stereotype while he enjoys his coffee. Chief Lee has been coming for so long that Robert has his schedule memorized, and always has his order ready for him by the time he walks through the door. Most people say that the only way to know if Chief Lee really trusts you is for him to invite you to go to Cafe d'Arsene with him. Breanna Dawson Robert's first and only part-time helper at the Cafe d'Arsene. He sympathizes with her financial issues and goes out of his way to make her shifts more doable for her.